


Pumpkins

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Thank you to goldenBHytes for being the best beta. Thank you for letting me bug you with ideas.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to goldenBHytes for being the best beta. Thank you for letting me bug you with ideas.

Halloween had become the center of Brooke and Vanessa's relationship. They met a week before halloween at that party and they had their first official date a few days after Halloween. Now, here they were, three years later. They had graduated, moved in together, and they were in love. They both knew what step was next. They had talked about it, and they were ready. 

So Brooke went ring shopping. She got help from Vanessa's friends and knew what ring her girl would like. It was a beautiful rose gold with a marquee cut diamond in the middle. It was beautiful, and she was sure that Vanessa was going to love it. 

"Vanessa, babe, have you planned our Halloween date yet?"

Vanessa grins mischievously and nods. 

Vanessa had indeed already planned their date- pizza, pumpkin carving, hot chocolate, and finishing the night with  _ Hocus Pocus.  _

"What will we be doing?" Brooke pokes. 

"Pumpkins!" Vanessa grins, that's the only hint Brooke is getting, but it's enough.

So pumpkin carving- perfect. Vanessa was going to be so surprised. 

When Halloween rolled around, Brooke was nervous. Butterflies fluttered in her chest. This was happening. She was asking Vanessa to marry her. Tonight. She had it all planned out. She would tell Vanessa that they couldn't look at each other's designs until they were done, and whoever had the cuter pumpkin would plan the Halloween date next year. 

Brooke knew exactly what to do, and she was going to win.

"Well don't start plannin' next year's date just yet, miss thing, because I know Imma win!" Vanessa said when Brooke told her. 

Brooke just smiled and shook her head. 

The pizza arrived and they ate it by candle light, sipping wine out of plastic cups. Vanessa just knew that it was one of their best dates, and they hadn't even gotten to the pumpkins. 

Brooke loved Vanessa so much. She was reminded all the time. Every time Vanessa smiled. Every time she laughed. Every hair flip, every wink. It was all a reminder of her love for the other girl. 

"Brookie, you ready for pumpkins?" Vanessa's sweet and unique voice pulled Brooke from her thoughts. 

Brooke nods enthusiastically because  _ yes  _ it's what she has been waiting for all night. Vanessa smirks and leads Brooke to the patio. Two giant pumpkins are set up with carving supplies next to them. 

"Nessa, these things are huge!"

"That ain't the first time I heard you say that, mami." Vanessa laughs and Brooke just shakes her head. 

She loves her so much.

"Alright, let's do this."

Brooke grabs the carving tools and starts on her pumpkin. She had the ring in her pocket and she had a clear picture of what she wanted to do with the pumpkin. 

They barely talked the whole time they were working on their pumpkins, aside from Vanessa telling Brooke to save her seeds to roast them. They both were deeply focused. 

"Ok, I'm done." Vanessa smiled. 

Brooke focused for another minute, tongue between her teeth, before stepping back.

"Me too." 

"Alright, lemme show you mine first." 

Vanessa starts to turn her pumpkin and Brooke stops her. 

"No let me go."

Vanessa raises an eyebrow at the blonde. 

"You really think you gonna win, don't ya, Mary?"

Brooke smiles brightly and nods. 

"Alright, at the same time then."

Brooke nods and they both turned their pumpkins around for the other to see, and then they both let out laughs.

"Oh my god, Nessa."

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. It seems she wasn't the only one with a plan because both pumpkins had  _ Marry me?  _ carved in them. 

"Brookie," Vanessa smiles, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a black velvet ring box.

Brooke mirrors her movements and pulls out a matching red ring box. 

"I actually can't believe this." Brooke chuckles softly. 

"Brookie," Vanessa starts, "I love you more than anythin', and I want nothin' more than to spend my life with ya." Vanessa drops to one knee and opens the ring box, revealing a stunning white gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle, "Will you marry me, B?"

Tears have collected in Brooke's eyes, this was definitely not how she was expecting it to go.

"Of course, Nessa, I absolutely will."

Vanessa slips the ring on Brooke's finger. 

"A perfect fit." She smiles.

Brooke wipes her tears and clears her throat.

"Nessa, I've known for a while now that you were the one, and I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my partner in crime," Brooke mirrors the pose that Vanessa did moments ago, opening the ring box and dropping to one knee, "will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?"

Vanessa was fighting tears herself and she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Hmm…" she said, causing Brooke to place her hand on her chest in mock offense.

"Of course I will, baby," Vanessa said softly, and her tears finally started to fall.

Brooke leapt up and kissed Vanessa before slipping the ring on her finger. 

They stood there on their patio, crying and kissing and sharing  _ I love you's  _ against each others lips. 

Brooke gets an idea and grabs her phone, "here, let's take a picture with our pumpkins." 

She sets the timer and they pose standing behind their pumpkins with their rings showing.

"Perfect," Brooke smiles. 

"So," Vanessa starts, "who won the contest?"


End file.
